


Hungover Heart

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, and i have no clue what im doing!!!!!!!!!!!, if anyone clowns on this fic I Will Snap, joey and riho are mox's adopted kids, this week: adam is a hs teacher, welcome back to the Drake Sparks Shitshow™!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Adam’s day is going pretty great until his star student punches someone in the face.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Adam Page, Joey Janela & Riho, Joey janela & Dean Ambrose | Jon MOxley, Riho & Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hungover Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parent Teacher Conferences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122466) by [NatsukiLeeRkoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover). 



Adam’s day is going pretty great until his star student punches someone in the face.

He’s no stranger to fights, especially during lunch. High schoolers are chaotic and unruly at the best of times, and something about the loose structure of lunch period makes them lose their goddamn minds. It’s something he’s almost come to expect, but every once and a while, one still manages to catch him off guard.

Case in point: Riho and Penelope.

This is far from Penelope’s first fight since she’s a pretty big bully. The surprise here is  _ Riho _ . She’s nothing less than the ideal student; she turns her work in on time, she pays attention in class, and she never causes disruptions. Seeing tiny, polite Riho knock Penelope flat on her ass is something Adam’s pretty sure he’d never see.

Sadly, that’s not his only fight that period. Not even five minutes after Riho plants Penelope with terrifying calmness, Joey decks Kip in the face.

This is a lot less of a surprise. Kip is a bit of a troublemaker and has a penchant for starting fights he never wins. Joey is… Joey is the bane of Adam’s existence. He's the reason Adam drinks after school. He’s turned in assignments blank, assignments covered in crude drawings, assignments that just say  _ FUCK YOU  _ in bright red ink. He's gotten in more fights than Adam cares to count.

It takes Adam and another teacher to pry the two off of each other. He gives both of them detention (on separate days because he’s learned his god damn lesson with Joey) and tells all four of them he needs to meet with their parents. He tries to keep his resolve when dealing with Riho’s face crumbling. He isn’t sure he’s successful. He sends them all home with meeting scheduling slips and tries to limit himself to one drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vampiremox on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
